


[Podfic] The Price of Competitiveness

by Bickymonster



Series: The Laughing Potion Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Potions, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster
Summary: Draco just wants to be the best, but there are unforeseen consequences.Winner of The Pen15 is Mightier's Aural Delights challenge, for Best Podfic and Best Solo Narration.





	[Podfic] The Price of Competitiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Price of Competitiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770599) by [Bickymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster). 



> I originally wrote this story as a bit of a joke between myself and [Starlight Massacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre) about three and a half years ago. I then wrote a sequel as a Valentine's Day gift to my then girlfriend (now wife), [CelticKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune). I have been updating the story every year now with a new chapter on Valentine's Day (this year included). 
> 
> Now I am adding this to this series as well, as a bit of fun and because it was a short story to experiment into the world of with podfics with. If you guys like it then I might consider reading the other chapters or even other stories. For the moment I have only put it up in mp3 format, but there are other formats you would specifically like, then do feel free to let me know and I will do my best to accommodate you.
> 
> This podfic has also been submitted to the Pen15 is Mightier, Aural Delights Challenge. Please do check out the other podfics in the collection.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [The Price of Competitiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770599)

 **Author and Reader:** [Bickymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster)

 **Length:** 18 minutes 53 seconds

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://api.soundcloud.com/tracks/566913888/download?client_id=Iy5e1Ri4GTNgrafaXe4mLpmJLXbXEfBR)  
_(right click to save-as)_

 

__


End file.
